The Prince and I
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: This story is based on ‘The King and I’. Inutaisho is the King of Japan and has gifts very often this time he was given a flower girl called Kagome. He is pleased with her and sends her off into the garden what happens if she meets one of his sons… the cr


Summery: This story is based on 'The King and I'. Inutaisho is the King of Japan and has gifts very often; this time he was given a flower girl called Kagome. He is pleased with her and sends her off into the garden; what happens if she meets one of his sons… the crowned Prince? Will there be love or death?

**The Prince and I**

A school teacher had just arrived at the great palace of Japan and was escorted to the King by his head man Naraku, who was an evil man who despised the King and wanted his crown but he would never show it. He would always praise him and the King would believe his every word even though everybody else knew what type of person Naraku was, but anyway let's continue our story. Naraku brought the school teacher outside the throne room and bowed to her.

"Mrs Sakura you shall be shown to your room after you speak with the King" Naraku said humbly

"Oh I was promised a house of my own" The school teacher identified as Mrs Sakura replied.

"Kings don't always remember what they promise"

"Then I will remind the King"

"I shall give you some advice then, the king prefers to be called King Inutaisho"

"Thank you for the advice" As she was about to enter a short little man and a beautiful young woman walked up to the king and bowed. "Naraku what is happening?"

"The King receives many gifts, Sometimes scrolls, rugs this time her"

"What, she's a person not a rug" They watched as the man bowed to the king and turned to the girl.

"Tell the king what useful things you can do" The man said

"I-I can… I can read your majesty" Everybody was shocked by the girls reply

"Oh my, In Japan books are forbidden to servants" Naraku explained. The man bowed to the King in apology.

"Sorry your majesty… she can arrange flowers"

"Don't worry this girl has spirit" King Inutaisho said. He walked to the girl and lifted her chin "You may go to my garden and arrange some flowers there"

"Yes your majesty" She bowed and they walked away. Mrs Sakura introduced herself to Inutaisho…

Meanwhile the flower girl was in the garden sobbing whilst arranging flowers; suddenly she heard the sounds of fighting, she looked through some bushes and found two men fighting. She watched them until one saw her; he had long silver hair, amber eyes, and a full moon on his forehead and wore a white kimono, he looked so handsome. When she realized he saw her she pulled out of the bushes and the man appeared in front of her.

"Who are you?" The boy asked

"An object like rug given to King"

"His majesty receives many gifts"

"And if I displease him I'll be sent home and killed" He saw a tear fall and wiped it away

"I thought I smelt tears from this direction" She smiled at him

"Are you soldier"

"I… serve the King"

"That makes two servants"

"What is your name?"

"Sesshoumaru, yours"

"Kagome"

"You're very beautiful" She blushed at his comment and they walked around the garden. Elsewhere Sakura was in her room with the King's wife Chi on the balcony until they caught sight of Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

"Servant girl and the young Prince, what are they doing together?" Chi asked in shock

"I thought he was your son, he has your markings and the King's looks" She smiled "Maybe they're in love"

"They can't it's against tradition"

"But love has nothing to do with tradition" They gazed at the couple and looked in awe, they were already holding hands and talking like they've known each other for years… Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome on the hand and bowed.

"I must leave now I've got to… work"

"So do I, I shall see you soon" Kagome said happily

"Yes" He kissed her on the cheek and fled. Sakura and Chi smiled. Suddenly a guard knocked the door.

"Mrs Sakura"

"Yes"

"The King wants you in the thrown room"

"I'll take her" Chi said "Come on Mrs Sakura" When they arrived the King sat in his thrown all high and mighty; Sakura rolled her eyes and walked up to him.

"You're majesty I'm le-"

"Silence you shall stand here and meet my children" Inutaisho interrupted

"Very well your majesty, but then I'm leaving"

"The royal Prince's and Princess'" (The song :March of the Siamese Children' came on) He clapped his hands and a young child with raven black hair came in, bowed to her father and put her head in Sakura's hands, she walked back and the next one came in. Next another girl came in with silver hair and repeated the same thing, then a boy with dog's ears did the same, suddenly the music got louder and Inutaisho spoke.

"Prince Sesshoumaru" He walked in with loyalty and honour. He bowed to his father and he bowed back, he walked up to Sakura and bowed as she curtsied. He walked back and sat next to his brother and sisters. The music was once again normal and a boy with brown hair and matching kimono came in and repeated the same as his sisters, then two girls with one blonde and one brown repeated the same and they all bowed at once. Sakura walked over to them and took off her hat; Inutaisho raised his children and began to talk.

"Our school teacher has changed her mind and will live in the palace"

"For the time being your majesty" Sakura said

"Perfect" Naraku said quietly and fled. Later that evening Sesshoumaru was alone out in the garden until his mother caught sight of him.

"All alone" She asked sweetly

"As always" He answered whilst looking at her

"You're not always alone out here, you weren't today"

"What are you talking about" Sesshoumaru asked trying to cover his meeting up.

"Don't deny it Sesshoumaru, you looked quite smitten with that new servant today" He paused and she just smiled "I won't tell your father"

"Thanks mom" He gave her a quick hug until Naraku walked out.

"Awe what a warming sight" He said sheepishly.

"Shut up Naraku" Sesshoumaru said whilst clenching his fist

"Of course your highness but do you think a Prince should use such language"

"My parents tell me what to do and the last time I looked you weren't any of them"

"A thousand apologies Prince Sesshoumaru" Naraku left the room and Chi sighed.

"I know he isn't a good man but do you have to be so… suspicious?"

"To him" Sesshoumaru kissed his mother on the cheek and made his way upstairs to his room. When he got to the top of the stairs he saw Kagome arranging flowers on the hall way table. "Very nice" He said whilst she turned to him.

"Hey" Kagome smiled "How was work?"

"Good I suppose" She giggled at his nervousness and took his hand

"You're so nervous"

"What can you expect…? I'm with the most beautiful girl in the palace"

"The Princess's are way prettier than me" One of Sesshoumaru's sisters called Buffy heard their conversation and watched them from her bedroom door, which they were standing in front of.

"I don't think so" Kagome blushed and looked down

"Really you think I'm pretty?"

"Gorgeous" He kissed her on the cheek until they heard somebody calling Kagome's name.

"I've got to go" As she was about to go he gave her a soft kiss and let her go

"See you after" She smiled and left. As he was about to go to his room Buffy grabbed him and pulled him into her room

"So you're in love with Kagome" Buffy grinned

"You act as if you know her"

"Well I am her friend"

"I see… please don't tell dad"

"I won't but if I was you I wouldn't tell Sensei either (Their eldest brother)"

"I agree" As if on cue Sensei knocked the door.

"Buffy have you seen Sessh… oh there you are. Father wants you in the thrown room" Sensei said

"What for"

"He thinks it's time you got a bride" Buffy and Sesshoumaru looked at each other in a oh crap way and followed Sensei to the thrown room. After a few hours of talk Sesshoumaru asked his father a question which he knew wasn't going to go well.

"Father, could I choose a wife of my own?"

"What" Inutaisho and Sensei said together "Is there someone you like?"

"You could say that"

"Who is she?" Inutaisho asked

"Is she royal?" Sensei asked

"No and I'm not going to speak her name"

"Father if she's a peasant he can't marry her"

"True, like tradition I will choose a bride"

"But if I love someone" Sesshoumaru began

"Love has nothing to do with tradition" Inutaisho snapped. Sesshoumaru stormed out and Chi walked up to her husband.

"What's wrong with you?" She yelled "The girl he loves is perfect"

"Who is she?" He asked

"I'm not saying"

"Then you have betrayed your husband"

"No I'm hurting you but for the good reason" He gave Chi his royal pendant

"Give this to him… he'll feel better"

"You honestly think you can win him over with fancy gifts? How typical of you" She stormed out of the room, to her son, gave him the pendant and left. That next morning Sesshoumaru was in the garden thinking when Kagome ran up to him calling his name; she saw the pendant around his neck and gasped

"You are crowned Prince"

"I was afraid to tell you"

"It would have been better, Prince and servant girl is forbidden; dangerous dream" She cried

"No" He ran to her and grabbed her hands "I love you and I don't care what anyone says, I never want to lose you"

"Sesshoumaru…" He kissed her passionately on the lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck; unbeknownst to them Naraku was watching. Naraku ran in search of the King and found him speaking to Mrs Sakura.

"Your majesty"

"What is it Naraku I'm busy"

"I know sir I just wished to congratulate you"

"On what"

"Don't be so modest sir; you have let your son choose the one he loves"

"Naraku explain"

"You didn't know? Prince Sesshoumaru is in the garden right now kissing that flower girl Kagome"

"What, bring Sesshoumaru to me now"

"Yes milord" Naraku ran out and Inutaisho turned to his guards

"As soon as Sesshoumaru is here, bring the flower girl to me" Naraku brought Sesshoumaru in and he bowed to his father.

"You wished to see me father"

"What is this I've heard? You have fallen in love with the flower girl, dishonour" Just then Kagome was being dragged in crying.

"Father let her go" Sesshoumaru growled

"King Inutaisho don't do this" Sakura yelled

"Stay out of this Mrs Sakura this how things work in Japan; you'll understand when you here whip going down the hall"

"I'm not going to run I'm going to stand here and watch you, every blow will cut into my heart and tell me who or what you are"

"Hold her down"

"Father no"

"Sensei, hold him" Sensei grabbed Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho walked up to Kagome and held the whip up, he hesitated and threw the whip down.

"Send her back"

"No she'll be killed" Sesshoumaru yelled

"Send her back" Sesshoumaru knocked Sensei and the guards out, grabbed Kagome and fled to the forest outside the palace.

"Go back go back" Kagome cried "I have brought disgrace"

"No you brought love" He kissed her on the lips "Come on Kagome; let's build a place of our own"

"What if we get caught?"

"If we cross the border they can't do anything" They were about to run for the border until the guards and Sensei found them.

"Take the flower girl back to the palace; there I shall give her a severe punishment" Sensei commanded whilst keeping good grip on Sesshoumaru

"No leave her alone" Sesshoumaru pleaded. Sensei had Kagome locked up and dragged Sesshoumaru, to their father

"Father I have retrieved Sesshoumaru" Sensei said as he pushed Sesshoumaru on the floor in front of Inutaisho.

"Sesshoumaru you have dishonoured your family" Inutaisho spat "You don't even deserve to be my son"

"We're both not happy with my position then; finally we are on the same page" Sesshoumaru snapped. Inutaisho dragged Sesshoumaru to his feet and slapped him across the face.

"Don't be so big headed"

"Why won't you let me be with the one I love fa…? I mean Inutaisho"

"Excuse me Sesshoumaru?"

"You said it yourself I don't deserve to be your son and I don't want you as my father; after all you are going to kill Kagome" He said calm but sarcastic.

"…"

"If there's nothing more you wish to say to me I'll go say goodbye to her" As he was about to leave Inutaisho grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Sesshoumaru…please don't act like this" He grabbed his other arm and looked at him in sorrow

"Let me guess you think I'm acting like a spoilt brat? Believe what you want but I'm not going to be all cheery after her death" He shoved out of his father and was about to leave when Sensei grabbed him by the throat "L-leave me go!"

"I always taught you to respect our father"

"And I always thought you were there for me" He punched Sensei in the face and ran out of the room; Sensei rubbed his now bruised cheek and turned to Inutaisho.

"Father what are you going to do?"

"I don't want him to marry that girl but I don't want to lose him" Chi and Sakura walked in as he said this.

"Why don't you want him marrying Kagome?" Chi asked

"Yes your majesty Kagome is very talented for her age, she can read when others can't and she sticks to what she believes in; you don't meet a girl like that often" Sakura added

"I don't have anything against the girl, I'm just angry that he didn't tell me about this" Buffy then walked in

"Father he was afraid to tell you because he knew this would happen" Buffy said upset "Can't you be happy for him?" She stormed out of the room in search of her younger sibling; she found him in the garden where he first met Kagome and sat by him.

"Sorry" She said as she hugged him

"What are you sorry for?" Sesshoumaru asked

"I don't know, I'm trying to be here for you" He hugged her back and they just sat there. Meanwhile Inutaisho was alone in the thrown room when Naraku ran in.

"Your majesty, do you want me to dispose of the girl?"

"No bring her to me"

"Yes milord" Naraku then returned with two guards holding Kagome, they brought her face to face with the King

"Y-you wanted me milord?" She asked scared

"Yes" He lifted her chin so that she was facing him "Tell me Kagome, do you love my son?"

"Y-yes sir" Then a tear fell from her eye

"I smell fear in you, there is no need to be afraid" She looked at him confused as he dried a tear

"If you truly love him I may let you be his bride"

"Really" As Naraku heard this he got angry and thought _'NO he can't do this, if Sesshoumaru marries he becomes King in a matter of days. Wait his sister has just left him alone so he's vulnerable; I'll kill him and I'll have a chance of becoming King… as long as Inutaisho didn't know I killed him'_ He slipped out of the room in search of Sesshoumaru. He found Sesshoumaru in the garden and put a sword to his neck.

"Stand 'Prince'" Sesshoumaru stood whilst keeping his eye on the sword "Your father has Kagome with him now and just said that you two can wed, but I want to be king so I can't allow that." He ran the sword through Sesshoumaru's stomach. As he fell to his knees Naraku whispered into his ear "Be a good boy and don't tell daddy" Sesshoumaru hit the ground and fell unconscious. Naraku sheathed his sword and returned to the thrown room to see that nobody had noticed he was gone; suddenly the heard Chi and Sakura scream. Sakura ran into the thrown room.

"Prince Sesshoumaru has been stabbed"

"What?" Inutaisho and Kagome yelled. They ran to the garden to find Chi holding her son in her arms.

"My boy" She cried into his head.

"Who could have done this?" Naraku said pretending to be shocked. Inutaisho checked his pulse and reassured everybody else that he was ok if he got treated immediately. He picked Sesshoumaru up and carried him to his room whilst everybody followed; Buffy, Sensei and all the rest of the siblings found out and joined them. Inutaisho got Sesshoumaru breathing again and he sent everybody out except for Chi. The young Prince slowly opened his eyes and began to cough for air; Inutaisho lifted him into a sitting position so that he could breathe better.

"Sesshoumaru" Inutaisho hugged his son and let one tear fall "I thought I lost you" Sesshoumaru weakly patted his father and hugged him back, Chi joined them. When they released him Inutaisho got serious. "Who did this to you Sessh?"

"Let him rest love" Chi said as she checked her son's temperature "You're a bit warm but your hands are freezing"

"What can you expect Chi?"

"Maybe you should get some sleep"

"I'll stay here and look after him" Inutaisho said "We don't want this repeated"

"Ok" She kissed Sesshoumaru's forehead and left the room "I'll tell everybody that he's ok" Inutaisho helped Sesshoumaru lie down and caressed his head.

"Are you ok now?" Sesshoumaru nodded "Are you afraid to tell me who harmed you?" He shook his head "Then tell me"

"W-why d-do you care? I-I thought I was a disgrace" he said weakly

"Sesshoumaru you know I didn't mean that; I was just angry that you didn't tell me"

"Can you blame me?"

"You know what Buffy said the same thing"

"Hmm"

"You know I love you Sessh, now please tell me who hurt you"

"Naraku"

"What"

"He wanted the throne and he told me that you let me and Kagome get wed"

"I have… Naraku is going to pay"

"No I've got a plan"

"What"

"We'll pretend like I haven't told you and when he tries it a second time you'll be there… but he won't know that"

"I've raised a clever boy" He hugged his son once again "Get some sleep and you'll see Kagome in the morning; I will stay here tonight to keep an eye on you" Sesshoumaru drifted into dream land whilst unconsciously wrapping his arms around Inutaisho's waist. "Hmm, he's just like an infant" He said to himself as he held his son. The next morning Sesshoumaru woke in Inutaisho's arms and heard knocking at the door "Come in" Inutaisho said and Naraku walked in.

"King Inutaisho you called for me?"

"Yes I want you to find the person who did this to my son"

"Yes of course, we don't you having another accident do we Prince Sesshoumaru?" Naraku smirked

"No we don't, I have to take over the kingdom soon and I don't want to be in pieces" Sesshoumaru replied with same smirk. Naraku glared back, Inutaisho noticed this.

"Is there a problem Naraku? I'm not exactly comfortable with the way you're looking at my son"

"No sire"

"Then leave us"

"Yes" He left muttering threats under his breath forgetting that Inutaisho had brilliant hearing. Sesshoumaru lay back on his father's chest which caused Inutaisho to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sesshoumaru asked whilst playing around with his kimono

"You act just like an infant" Sesshoumaru tilted his head back and looked at his father

"Huh"

"Well the way you're laying on me it's so… cute" He rolled his eyes and attempted to get up when the pain in his stomach pulled him back down, this caused him to whelp. "Sesshoumaru what's wrong" Inutaisho asked panicking.

"M-my stomach hurts" He held his stomach and supported himself on his father's shoulder "My wound didn't heal" Inutaisho stroked his son's head and helped him to his feet. "Not so fast" He said whilst wincing

"The sooner you get downstairs the sooner you can be at ease" He eventually managed to get Sesshoumaru downstairs and sat him on the chair, Chi and Sakura came into the thrown room and saw Sesshoumaru. Chi ran to her son and started panicking and asking questions like all mothers' do; she hugged squeezed him so much that she interfered with his wound. He whelped in pain and Chi held his face.

"What's wrong love? Tell me" Inutaisho pulled her off Sesshoumaru and into Sakura's arms

"Just let him relax, he's in a great deal of pain" Inutaisho said "Do you want me to get Kagome?"

"Yea" He leaned back on chair and Kagome was brought in. She saw Sesshoumaru and ran to him; she sat beside him and caught his hand.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine" He winced from pain

"Doesn't look like it" She hugged him softly and he hugged back. Everybody left the room to give the couple some privacy. "I was so worried; who did this to you?" He pulled her onto his lap and smiled

"It doesn't matter"

"Is he scary?"

"No he's a fool"

"Does your father know?" Sesshoumaru nodded and kissed Kagome on the lips tenderly. "You 'are' feeling better" She giggled

"Yes I am" He embraced her closer and whispered huskily into her ear "You're in my room tonight" Kagome blushed and attempted to get up but he pulled her back down and injured himself in the making.

"Sessh are you okay? I'm so sorry" She caressed his face and she looked as if she was about to cry

"Kagome are you crying?"

"No" She said whilst wiping a tear away

"If anyone should be crying it's me, I'm the one with a hole in my stomach" She gave a slight giggle and he wiped away her tears "God I love you" She looked at him and smiled

"I love you too" She kissed him on the lips and traced her finger across his magenta strips on his cheeks. "I find this fun" She laughed "Kiss me"

"Of course" He pulled her really close to his face and kissed her passionately. "Do you want to go to bed now? I'm really tired" He hinted

"It's 9:00am in the morning Sessh"

"So"

"And I won't be able to help you upstairs" As soon as Kagome said that Inutaisho came in and checked Sesshoumaru's temperature

"That was quite hard considering Kagome is on your lap" He smiled at Kagome and she blushed

"Do you wish me to leave your majesty?" She asked still blushing

"The opposite actually; if I take Sesshoumaru to his room will you look after him?"

"Yes sire"

"Thank you, and don't call me sire or majesty anymore. Just call me by my name or even father, I don't mind"

"Umm ok, thanks I guess" Inutaisho patted Kagome's head and smirked

"A very shy girl" She blushed again and he laughed. He then helped Sesshoumaru upstairs and Kagome followed; Inutaisho laid him on the bed and left the room so that Sesshoumaru and Kagome could be alone. She lay next to him and cuddled close whilst circling her finger around his chest; he took her hand and looked at her in the eyes.

"Kagome, when I take the thrown will you help me rule over the kingdom?" Sesshoumaru asked whilst leaning up closer to her so that their faces were almost touching.

"What are you asking?" She sounded shocked. He rested his forehead on hers

"What are you doing for the rest of your life?"

"Sessh…oumaru" Kagome put her hand on his cheek and let one tear fall from her face "Yes" He kissed her on the lips with so much happiness

"I have something for you" He reached into his kimono and pulled out a small decorated box "Open it" She did as he said and inside was a gold ring with a massive diamond leaping out of it.

"It's… beautiful" Kagome was breathless. Sesshoumaru sat up, took the ring out of the box and gripped Kagome's hand

"Will you wear it?"

"Yes" He slid it on her finger and kissed her on the lips.

It had now gone 2 months since that day and Sesshoumaru was now King with Kagome at his side, and of course his father stuck around to help. One day Sesshoumaru had finished his duties for the day so he decided to sit in the garden to think; Naraku was watching him from the far edge and decided to strike him not knowing that Inutaisho was watching. As he was about to strike Inutaisho shot from his hiding place and hit Naraku in the heart with a very sharp and poisonous dagger.

"I trusted you Naraku" Inutaisho spat "Now it's your turn to feel the pain you caused my son" Naraku closed his eyes slowly and suffered a horrible and painful death. From that day on everybody was better off, Kagome had given birth to a healthy baby girl called Jade who would one day rule the kingdom at her father's side, Sesshoumaru always put his mate and pup before his work; Inutaisho, Chi and Sakura finally got on in the end and Buffy helped Sensei stop being so selfish.

THE END


End file.
